


Celos

by MiuSuzuki



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Tension, jealous kane
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuSuzuki/pseuds/MiuSuzuki
Summary: — ¿P-por que? — Pregunto Daniel entre suspiros.— Porque me estas matando de celos, me desangra verte cerca de ese bastardo — Admitió Kane.





	Celos

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Randy Orton estaría enterrado dos metros bajo tierra. La víbora estaba recostado de Daniel, coqueteando descaradamente con el más pequeño,  sonriéndole desprevenidamente y dándole toques sutiles, caricias desprevenidas fingiendo “simpatía” Con Daniel, pero Kane conocía perfectamente a Orton y sabia las intenciones detrás de toda esa faceta de amistad falsa, sabia las sucias intensiones detrás de la mirada de Orton y lo que más lo desangraba era que Daniel no hacia absolutamente nada para rechazarlo, al contrario parecía compartir las risas de Orton y las caricias que la víbora le proporcionaban.

Ver la entrevista había sido una tortura para el demonio a tal punto que salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra, con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa. Lo mejor era marcharse antes de que cometiera una estupidez, no tendría la voluntad de seguir observar a Randy mirar o toquetear nuevamente a Bryan porque entraría a esa habitación y estallaría a Orton contra el escritorio y tomaría a Daniel sin importarle absolutamente nada.

La verdad es que estaba enamorado de compañero de equipo desde hace unos meses atrás pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para afrontar ese barco aun, los sentimientos nunca habían sido su fuerte y el amor jamás había sido una necesidad para su vida, él era un Demonio dentro y fuera del ring, no esperaba que Daniel lo aceptara por ello, así que decidió hacer un lado esos sentimientos hacia su compañero de equipo y enfocarse en lo importante, aunque no era una tarea sencilla, Daniel lo cautivaba día tras día con sus palabras, era un joven tan vivo y apasionado pero tan testarudo que lo hacía sentirse lleno de vida nuevamente con sus discusiones, platicas, cuando se encontraba al otro lado del ring mirándolo luchar con todas sus fuerzas, entregándose completamente en sus movimientos algo dentro de Kane parecía calentarse, así que la tarea de dejarlo a un lado no estaba yendo del todo exitosa pero Kane se había acostumbrado a su rutina, a los detalles de Daniel, a las miradas y juegos, a las peleas y a las disculpas, estaba bien con todo hasta que Randy Orton apareció en la ecuación.

La víbora se había robado la atención de Daniel y lo usaba en cada pelea para molestar a Kane, jugando con Daniel, atrayéndolo a una trampa que el más pequeño era incapaz de ver, no estaba celoso, _no_ , solo odiaba ver como Daniel se dejaba llevar por el juego de Randy sin rechazarlo, tenía que parar esto y proteger a Daniel.

 

Los días pasaron sin mucha discordia, Daniel y Kane compartían habitaciones en la mayoría de hoteles, así que ambos estaban juntos la mayoría del tiempo, algunas veces parecía que el único momento donde ambos no estaban uno alrededor era al dormir o en las duchas,  era el único momento donde Kane podía salir solo o quedarse en silencio, pero no era una molestia realmente disfrutaba el olor a jabón que desprendía levemente la piel pálida de Daniel después de un baño o los tarareos en la duche y observar a Daniel cuando estaba dormido, su rostro parecía tranquilo, sumamente relajado y en paz, luego despertaba y las cosas cambiaban drásticamente pero disfrutaba verlo en paz todas las mañanas.

 

Después de RAW todo fue un desastre, Kane había herido los sentimientos de Daniel y este había huido dejando a Kane confuso y molesto.

Como de costumbre Kane esperaba verlo en el estacionamiento esperándolo para marcharse juntos pero esta vez el auto estaba vacío y el chofer había mencionado que Daniel se había marchado en un taxi una hora atrás, gruñendo algo sobre compañerismo.

Kane resoplo cansado y le ordeno al chofer que lo llevara de regreso al hotel,  fue un camino largo y demasiado silencioso para el gusto del demonio rojo pero no tendría de otra que esperar para disculparse con Daniel e intentar hacer las paces, quizás llevándolo a ese sitio de comida vegetariana elegante que tanto le gustaba.

El demonio rojo resoplo al ver la luz de la habitación encendida y la llave del baño corriendo, tendría que esperar, aprovecho ese tiempo para quitarse su ropa y ponerse algo mas cómodo, unos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera con el logo del GYM. Se recostó dejando caer su pesado cuerpo en la cama dejándose llevar por el agradable olor del champú que Daniel usaba.

Cuando la puerta después de una eternidad se abrió Kane se dio un momento para prepararse mentalmente para la discusión que tendría con su compañero.

— Dan… — Levanto su peso rápidamente para captar la atención del más pequeño pero sus palabras muriendo al ver a su compañero de equipo.

Daniel portaba un traje de tres piezas negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su pequeño cuerpo, su pelo había sido peinado perfectamente hacia un lado y recortado por completo eliminando sus rizos al igual que su barba había sido ajustada dejándola más pequeña que de costumbre.

El demonio rojo estaba perplejo y asombrado desconociendo a la persona frente a sus ojos — ¿Daniel? — Dijo entre un suspiro dejando escapar el aire que había retenido — ¿Vas a algún lado? — Pregunto con asombro.

El más pequeño solo lo miro rápidamente antes de despegar su mirada del demonio rojo dándole una mirada presumida — Si — Respondió simple — Iré a cenar con alguien, quizás no llegue temprano hoy … — Murmuro algo presumido — o no llegue — Este tomo sus llaves y su tarjeta de la habitación y camino hasta la puerta — De todas maneras no me esperes — La cabeza de Kane hizo corto circuitos y se levantó deteniendo a Daniel.

— Espera espera espera — Hablo rápidamente el demonio, Daniel se giró a mirarlo con una expresión arrogante alzando sus cejas — ¿A cenar? ¿Con quién demonios? Si esto es por lo de hoy Daniel tien…— Daniel lo callo rápidamente con sus palabras soltando la perilla de la puerta para girar a mirarlo.

— Esto no te concierne a ti — Le escupió tranquilamente — Es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que quiera, no te necesito allí dándome tu lastima, no necesito que me veas como el _eslabón bajo_ y me cuides todo el tiempo — Kane quedo aturdido ante las palabras de Daniel, _su_ _Daniel_ , pareciendo tan ajenas a su boca — Ahora si me disculpas me tengo que marchar, mi cita me está esperando.

Daniel abrió la puerta rápidamente pero una fuerte mano la cerro nuevamente — Te lo he dicho un millón de veces pero no pareces entender, solo escuchas lo que tu sensible ego te deja escuchar ¡No eres el _débil!_ Joder— Gruño entre dientes,  dejando escapar el aire lentamente conteniendo la rabia interna — Así que si somos adultos civilizados podemos arreglar esto sin llegar a gritarnos el uno al otro, hoy tuve suficiente — Siseo cansado.

La expresión de Daniel parecía aligerarse y este respiro tranquilamente unos segundos antes de conseguir las palabras adecuadas — tienes razón — cedió moviendo sus brazos en signo de paz, mirando como Kane dejaba caer la mano que sostenía la madera de la puerta — No fui lo suficiente adulto para mirar eso, me disculpo por ello ¿Aceptas mis disculpas compañero?

Kane también cedió asintiendo ligeramente — Tampoco te deje muchas opciones, me disculpo también ¿Estamos bien? — Pregunto ligeramente cansado.

Daniel sonrió — Si — Le respondió. Kane pareció poder respirar nuevamente con normalidad y su ira parecía abandonar su cuerpo —Ahora si me disculpas saldré a cenar, se me hizo un poco tarde — Kane refunfuño

_Claro que saldría a cenar con su cita tonto._

— ¿Con quién cenaras? — No pudo evitar preguntar. Daniel muy humildemente arreglaba su traje y se dirigió a la puerta alegremente.

— Con Randy — Ese nombre fue el que hizo Clic en el cerebro de Kane encendiendo una llama dentro de su cuerpo, que comenzaría a arder.

El demonio rojo se giró deteniendo la puerta bruscamente, reteniendo a Daniel entre sus dos enormes brazos apresando sus hombros — **_No_** — Fueron las simples palabras que escupió Kane sintiendo como el calor lo quemaba por dentro.

— ¿Disculpa? No te estoy pidiendo permiso — Murmuro impaciente.

— No — Gruño áspero y ronco intentando encontrar paz en su cabeza.

— No tienes el derecho de retenerme contra mi voluntad — Kane apretó su mandíbula con fuerza aun con los ojos cerrados mientras sus puños se afincaban con más y más fuerza a la madera.

— Si — Sonó severo — Si lo tengo.

— _No_

— _Si_

— _No_

_— Si_

_— No_ — Esta vez sonó más grave, más fuerte y su mirada se fijó en Daniel mirándolo directamente a los ojos desafiantes

— ¿Por qué?  — Pregunto al borde del colapso el castaño.

— Porque lo único que quiere Randy es llevarte a su cama ¿No lo ves? Maldición Daniel, pensé que más inteligente

— ¡Lo sé! — Casi grito como respuesta llegando a su límite — No soy estúpido como piensas Kane, se perfectamente las intenciones que tiene Randy conmigo desde el principio.

_Kane quería golpear con tanta fuerza el rostro de Orton en este momento_

Se alejó confundido dejando libre a Daniel dándole una mirada confundida — ¿Qué? Lo sabias desde el principio y lo dejaste seguir adelante — Acuso indignado con un tilde de furia en su voz — ¿T-tu?

— Si — Respondió — Lo hice — Le contesto secamente — ¿Cuál es tu problema con eso? Has estado quejándote de mí desde el principio, sé que no quieres estar conmigo y no tienes que estarlo,  puedes elegir a otro luchador más fuerte y más grande para acompañarte — Soltó amargamente — Yo estaré con alguien que por lo menos es capaz de verme como un tipo completo y no solo una piedra en el camino — Daniel se dio la vuelta molesta para marcharse caminando furioso fuera.

_O casi lo logro._

Kane lo tomo y lo puso en su hombro empujando la puerta con su pie con fuerza y rápidamente tiro a Daniel a la cama.

— Que demonios — Refunfuño confuso — ¿Qué estás haciendo? Déjame ir — Le dijo agresivamente intentando levantarse pero Kane empujo su pecho dejándolo caer en la cama nuevamente y Daniel lo volvió a intentar encontrándose el mismo resultado — Kane esto no es gracioso  — Cuando lo volvió a intentar Kane lo empujo esta vez gateando en la cama tomando entre sus dedos la corbata que colgaba del traje de Daniel.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos antes de que Kane estrellara sus labios con los de Bryan robándole un beso agresivo, devorando al castaño con sus labios, gruñendo y atrayendo con su mano libre la espalda de Daniel aún más a su cuerpo, pasando su mano a través de la solapa del traje, sintiendo la tela fina de aquella camiseta blanca y restregando sus dedos con la cintura del menor.

Daniel parecía confuso y apenas pudo corresponder el beso, la intensidad era tan alta y su mente parecía de un momento a otro volar en las nubes, Kane bebió de sus labios deleitándose hasta no poder más, sus labios bajaron hasta la mandíbula del más pequeño succionando la piel con agresividad.

— K-kane— Balbuceo átono retorciéndose — M…

— Cierra la boca Daniel — Siseo ronco impaciente.

Sus labios descendieron por su nuca lentamente hasta su pálido cuello, robándole un gemido de dolor a Bryan por la mordida que inevitablemente Kane le proporciono volviendo nuevamente a sus labios soltando la corbata de Daniel, aprovechando el equilibrio que su mano izquierda le facilitaba al cuerpo de Daniel para arrancar los botones de su camisa descuidadamente dejando ver el pecho sonrojado del más pequeño.

Dejando caer su cuerpo a la cama, aprovechando para quitarse la sudadera rápidamente para encargarse del cuerpo, devorándolo en otro beso necesitado mientras sus manos retiraban la ropa que estorbaba dejando el torso de ambos desnudos.

La boca de Kane dejo los labios para descender perezosamente dejando un sendero de besos y mordidas — No quiero que te acerques a Randy nunca más— Gruño amenazante

— ¿P-por qué? — Pregunto Daniel entre suspiros.

— Porque me estas matando de celos, me desangra verte cerca de ese bastardo — Admitió Kane mientras dejaba una mordida a un costado del cuerpo de Daniel asegurándose dejar marca — Ese idiota piensa que puede tenerte y tú estabas a punto de entregarte a él en bandeja de plata— El simple recuerdo encendía a Kane de ira y la lujuria.

— _No_ — Gimió Daniel sintiendo como Kane subía nuevamente a sus labios devorándolo impacientemente, apretando sus caderas contra el colchón para inmovilizarlo — Kan... — El demonio rojo giro a Daniel rápidamente dejando ver su fina espalda, su mano descanso en el hombro de Bryan mientras clavaba sus dientes en los omoplatos del castaño, asegurándose que este no se moviera,  su caderas se movieron instintivamente rozando el miembro de Kane robándole un jadeo.

Kane miro deleitado la escena frente a sus ojos escuchando a Daniel jadear, su boca parecía hacerse agua ante el deleite, su deseo y lujuria se estaban escapando de sus manos. 

Su mano acaricio la espalda baja del menor y su mano descanso en su cintura antes de bajar lentamente ese pantalón dejando ver el trasero de Bryan.  Su polla se contrajo en sus pantalones ante la imagen. Arranco los pantalones de Daniel junto a sus molestos zapatos y medias, dejándolo completamente expuesto ante el demonio rojo.

Miro deleitado el cuerpo de Daniel, acariciándolo pacientemente dejando recorrer sus dedos fríos por los costados del castaño — Kane — jadeo sofocado Daniel — H-hazlo de una vez — Parecía rogar a duras penas.

Kane sonrió disfrutando de la lenta tortura, escalo por el cuerpo de Daniel deteniéndose en su oído dejando escapar su aliento para provocarlo —  ¿Necesitas algo Daniel? — Pregunto descaradamente pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja del menor cerrado su boca para mordisquear la zona seductoramente.

— K-kane —  Chillo — N-no me hagas esto, no ahora — Kane no pudo contener una sonrisa, mirando como Daniel se retorcía sin poder decir una palabra — N-no juegues conmigo — Casi rogo.

Kane beso su nuca — No estoy jugando — Jugueteo el mayor amando como el menor gruñía — Se un buen chico y pídeme lo que quieres — Kane estaba jugando con el ego de Daniel, quería verlo derretirse ante sus palabras, ceder todo ante el demonio rojo, quería escucharlo rogar hasta el cansancio como castigo por haber dejado que Randy lo tocase y le hablase.

La mano de Kane viajo hasta el miembro de Daniel dándole un toque sutil solo para provocar aún más el deseo y las ansias de Bryan.

— Te quiero — pidió tembloroso — A ti — Átono al borde.

— ¿Dónde me quieres Daniel? — Kane casi logro sonar monótono si no fuera porque apenas podía contenerse a sí mismo.

— _Maldición —_ jadeo Daniel disfrutando demasiado el toque de la mano ajena — Te quiero dentro de mí — Por fin logro decir rogando el toque.

— ¿Por favor? — Pregunto descarado. Daniel parecía demasiado impaciente, cuando intento levantarse Kane lo empujo de nuevo dándole un tirón a su polla, mordiendo su hombro con fuerza.

— Por favor Kane — Le reclamo  — Te necesito, por favor — Kane sonrió con gusto.

Dejo caer sus pantalones dejando libre su polla tiesa, que rogaba por la atención de Daniel. Soltó un golpe al trasero de Daniel deleitándose de los sonidos que el menor proporcionaba.  Busco rápidamente el lubricante y vertió un poco en su polla entre cerrado los ojos ante la sensación.

Vertió entre sus dedos acariciando la espalda baja de Daniel para tranquilizarlo antes de insertar uno de sus grandes dedos dentro del agujero de Daniel, mirándolo como se retorcía contra el colchón.

— Esta bien — Tranquilizo acariciando los muslos del castaño — Solo toma aire y relájate — Le pidió dulcemente.

Acaricio con su dedo antes de insertar otro, esta vez la reacción de Daniel parecía más controlada pero no podía evitar gemir y jadear contra el colchón.

— H-haz de una vez — Ordeno Daniel.  Kane no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para seguir con el juego tranquilo y sutil.

Se preparó entre las piernas de Daniel y lentamente se introdujo dentro de este, jadeando de placer al sentir la cavidad apretada del castaño, amando como su polla encajaba, sintiendo la humedad. Sus ojos quedaron cerrados mientras jadeaba admirado por las sensaciones.

Daniel parecía perdido apretando sus puños contra el colchón, respirando descontroladamente,  casi gritando de placer.

Kane se quedó inmóvil algunos segundos asegurándose de no dañar a Daniel, movio lentamente sus caderas pobremente disfrutando demasiado la sensación que apenas lo dejaba respirar,  salió y entro de Daniel difícilmente escuchando como el menor lloriqueaba de placer, saco nuevamente su polla pero esta vez la empujo con fuerza jadeando cuando sintió a Daniel gritar de placer con fuerza.

— M-mas — Suplico — Por favor, mas

Kane comenzó un ritmo suave que fue aumentando mientras ambos gemían de placer mutuo,  marcando un vaivén desenfrenado. Kane mordisqueaba los hombros de Daniel para acallarse a sí mismo,  sintiendo el fuego arrastrarlo hasta lo más profundo.

Daniel por su parte estaba perdido dentro del placer, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus dedos enredados entre las sabanas.

El calor los devoró a ambos llevándolos al borde, Daniel fue el primero en venirse entre su pecho y las sabanas seguidos de Kane quien se corrió dentro del más pequeño, casi gritando.

Ambos quedaron exhausto, Daniel dejo caer su cuerpo respirando forzosamente entre las sabanas seguido de Kane quien se dejó caer a un lado del cuerpo de Daniel.

Ninguno miraba al otro, solo estaban intentando recomponerse después de esa experiencia.

—  ¿Así que estabas celoso? — Fue Daniel el primero en hablar.

— _Si —_  Soltó sin mucha importancia Kane.

— Oh.

Kane se recompuso y se movio atrayendo a Daniel a sus piernas,  para besarlo dulcemente, esta vez sin hacer mucha fuerza, sus manos se movieron hasta la cabellera del otro despeinando  aún más su cabello.

Daniel lo miro extrañado ante sus acciones alzando las cejas sorprendido y a su vez divertido — No pensé que tú, bueno no pensé que quisieras esto conmigo — Murmuro algo avergonzado. Kane sonrió burlonamente.

— No _Daniel,_ no quiero esto con nadie mas — Soltó soso robándole otro beso cariñoso — Pero al parecer tú querías esto con Randy.

La idea le calentaba y hervía la cabeza. Daniel parecía sonrojarse y negó con la cabeza — No... yo — Suspiro — Tenia mis sospechas de que tú... — Hablo a medias — Quería provocarte, solo no pensé que funcionara — Comento Daniel algo sorprendido y divertido, Kane parecía sorprendido  y estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir con Daniel así que solo sonrió.

— Así que no eres  idiota — Murmuro juguetón el mayor ganándose un leve golpe de Daniel a su pecho. 

— Cierra la boca — Daniel fue el de la iniciativa esta vez inclinándose para un beso.

— Así que todo eso del traje y la cena también era parte de tu estrategia — Pregunto curioso.

Daniel chasqueo pareciendo recordar algo que había olvidado — ¡No! Tengo que llamar a Randy para explicarle porque no poder llegar. — Daniel se inclinó tomando su teléfono y marchando el número de Randy pero antes que pudiera hablar Kane se lo arrebato de las manos empujando a Daniel lejos del aparato.

 _— Hola Randy —_ Saludo Kane secamente a través de la bocina — _No, Daniel no llegara, está ocupado con algunos asuntos personales —_ La sonrisa de Kane se extendió mirando como Daniel se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. Kane se una eternidad en silencio y una sonrisa pícara salió en su rostro — _No, Daniel y yo estamos saliendo hace algún tiempo atrás —_ Daniel casi salta hacia Kane arrebatándole el teléfono y colgando la llamada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Pregunto exasperado mientras sus mejillas parecían quemarse.

— Diciéndole la verdad ¿tienes algún problema con eso? — Pregunto dulcemente fingiendo simpatía.

— S-no, está bien — Soltó haciendo un puchero. Kane se levantó dirigiéndose al baño tomando su ropa del suelo — _Hey_ — Hablo Daniel con el ceño fruncido — ¿Desde cuándo estamos saliendo? — pregunto totalmente confuso.

— Desde ahora — La puerta del baño se cerró de un portazo ante esas últimas palabras, dejando a un sonrojado y feliz Daniel, quien ahora tendría que pagar por el traje que Kane había rasgado.

END.

 


End file.
